


The Sweetest Release

by Azamatic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Danny uses leftover buttercream he made for Steve's birthday cake in the only way he knows how





	The Sweetest Release

**Author's Note:**

> I curse ialwayslikedthetie for putting the idea of buttercream birthday sex it my head. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos's are much appreciated as always!

It’s Steve’s birthday, and you can’t have a birthday without cake, right?

Danny had sent Steve out for the day with Lou, purely so he could crack on with the cake, and not just for the peace and quiet. This was the first birthday they were spending as a couple, so Danny wanted to do something a little different this time. He always made the same cake for Steve every year, with no complaints. Steve liked sweet, so Danny always made him a Lemon and Raspberry sponge cake with thick lemon buttercream icing. 

The cake was in the oven baking, filling the house with a sweet aroma. He made up the buttercream, but realised he’d made too much. Now if danny had his way, he’d sit and eat the scraps of cake with the leftover buttercream, like he did every year. But he had a different, almost wicked idea this time.

Since it was Steve’s first birthday as a couple, he didn’t want to do anything to extravagant, opting just to have takeout chinese and a few beers in font of the tv. Steve was a messy eater, this much was clear to everyone, so Danny always made sure to have plenty of napkins on hand.

Even so, there was sauce all over his fingers from the ribs, and he risked a scolding from Danny by attempting to wipe them on his pants.

“You animal. I’m getting you a bib for your next birthday.” But before he could answer back, Danny shoved him in the general direction of the shower and told him to clean up so he could have cake. Danny took this as an opportunity to grab the extra buttercream, race to the bedroom and strip.

Steve came out of the steamy bathroom wearing nothing but the towel around his waist. Danny just sat there, mouth open slightly at the perfect specimen that stood before him. His hair was sticking up at all angles from being washed. His eyes darted to the bowl of buttercream on the bedside table, whilst noticing the wicked look in his eyes.

He walked over to him and took the towel off of him, casting it aside. Danny guided him to the bed and told him to sit back and relax. Danny put steves arms up behind his head, but Steve’s hands couldn’t help himself from tracking lines down Danny’s back, like he usually would. So Danny grabs the handcuffs from the bedside draw and forces each of Steve’s hands to the headrest and secures them in place.

He then reaches for the bowl and empty the contents onto Steve’s stomach, smearing it all over. He takes great care to trace the lines of Steve’s abs, making sure there’s a good coverage, before moving up and covering his chest and then throws the bowl onto the floor.

Danny moves his hands up Steve’s torso, massaging it in, until he came to the chest, and those perfect nipples. He leans in and takes one in his mouth, gently licking away the cream on top of it, but giving it a slight nip at the same time, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Steve. Too much noise he thought, so he put his fingers to Steve’s lips, making him lick all of the buttercream.

He trailed his tongue to the other nipple and working on it, making Steve groan as well, much to Danny’s delight.

Danny made his way down Steve’s torso, working on each of Steve’s abs in turn, knowing full well that this would drive Steve insane due to him being ticklish, but Danny didn’t care. As he made his way down further, he could feel Steve’s cock grow harder as he moved down towards it.

“Mmmmm, you liking this babe?” Danny said in a husky voice, starting to drag his tongue up Steve’s shaft. Steve didn’t answer, biting his lip to try and stifle the cry that was teetering on the edge of slipping out. Danny slowly started to swirl his tongue around Steve’s head, making him roll his eyes back, before taking him all in, all the way down to the base. 

Steve started see lights behind his eyes, but thought that Danny was going too slow for his liking. Usually if this was the case, he’d grab a fistful of Danny’s hair and make him go faster, and given his position, this was no exception. He started to left his hips in time to Danny until he got the hint and just stayed there. 

Steve continued to facefuck Danny, making it even more enjoyable hearing Danny start to gag a little, but this only edged Steve on even more. 

He could feel himself getting closer and closer, Danny’s name dragging itself from the edges of Steve’s lips.

“Oh shit, Danny, dont stop”. Steve sped up even more and erupted into Danny’s mouth, shooting his hot seed down the back of his throat. Danny swallowed every drop whilst still working on Steve’s sensitive cock.

Danny let it slide from his mouth. He looked up at Steve, who had that grin on his face. He trailed kisses up Steve’s torso until he came to those perfect lips.

Steve could taste himself as they swirled their tongues around each others mouths.

“Happy Birthday, babe”


End file.
